halofandomcom-20200222-history
Halo - Interactive Strategy Game
Featuring the same premise and characters as the video game trilogy Halo, including the Master Chief, Cortana, The Arbiter and the Covenant the Halo Interactive Strategy Game offers a modular board that can be re-configured to create a virtually limitless gameplay experience. Description In recreating the video game's signature three dimension graphic design, the game pulls fan-favorite elements from Halo: Combat Evolved, Halo 2, and Halo 3 along with music from the video game's award-winning soundtrack and features unseen exclusive DVD content to enhance game play. In the game, players will command armies of three-dimensional collectible character figures for several different levels of play, including Heroic and Legendary for more strategic advanced gamers. Fans can follow storylines that expand the Halo experience in Campaign mode or go head-to-head in interactive battle sequences with Slayer or Capture the Flag modes. The battle options are endless with future add-ons of new adventures, vehicles, characters and weapons to expand the experience of the game. The Halo Interactive Strategy Game is a turn-based board game in which you control either UNSC or Covenant troops in at least three campaign scenarios, and user-created maps. This game was released on October 28th, 2008. Gameplay After choosing sides and rolling dice to determine which team moves first, the game begins. The game is played in alternating turns until the objective is completed. During a turn you can choose to either move or attack. Move If a player decides to move a character they forgo the option to attack. Movement is based on each characters "MOVE" statistic, which represents the number of spaces on the grid-like board that the character can move. Halo and Weapon Tokens When a character steps on a Halo or Weapon token the player may draw a card from the corresponding deck, or select the Halo Card or Weapon card on the games interactive DVD. Halo tokens represent equipment, grenades, and The Flood. These tokens include * Grenades * Radar Jammers * Bubble Shields * Gravity Lifts * Cloaking * Invincibility * Flood (which instantly kills the character and destroys the Halo token) Weapons tokens are divided into two sets: UNSC or The Covenant. When a UNSC character lands on a Weapon token they may draw from either the UNSC or Covenant decks, but Covenant characters can only use Covenant weapons. Characters can only use weapons if they are listed in the used by section of the card. UNSC Weapons * Assault Rifle * Battle Rifle * Pistol * Rocket Launcher * Shotgun * Sniper Rifle * Sub Machine Gun Covenant Weapons * Beam Rifle * Brute Shot * Brute Spiker * Covenant Carbine * Energy Sword * Fuel Rod Gun * Gravity Hammer * Mauler * Needler * Plasma Pistol * Plasma Rifle Melee If after moving any character wishes to take over an enemy occupied space they may do so by Melee attacking the enemy character. When attacking with melee the each character rolls the amount of dice for their melee value and the team with the most corresponding icons showing wins the melee. Attack If a player chooses to have a character attack with a weapon they give up the ability to move that turn. To attack the Defending character must be within range of the chosen weapon and line of sight of the Attacking character. The Defending character may then use defensive equipment (Invincibility or Bubble Shield). The attacking character rolls dice for the character's strike value plus the weapon's strike value, the defending character rolls dice for their shield value. The team with the most corresponding icons showing wins the attack. Game Modes There are three different forms of gameplay that use the basic rules and add some new ones as well. * Normal mode * Heroic mode * Legendary mode Gameplay continues until the objective is completed. Characters Each team consists of seven or eight characters represented by rubber miniatures. UNSC *Master Chief Petty Officer John-117 - Primary weapon Assault Rifle *3 Spartan II’s - Primary weapons Assault Rifles *3 UNSC Marines - Primary weapons Pistols Covenant *The Arbiter - Primary weapon Plasma Rifle *2 Sangheili - Primary weapons Plasma Rifles *2 Jiralhanae - Primary weapons Plasma Rifles *3 Unggoy - Primary weapons Plasma Pistols Levels *Jericho VII *Defense of Castle Base *The Hidden Artifact of Reach Gallery File:Halo_-_Interactive_Strategy_Game_-_Surrounded.jpg File:Halo_-_Interactive_Strategy_Game_-_Back_View.jpg Category:Games